No Wounds To See
by Svetlana Morealt
Summary: Chris comes home after having a talk with Jake, only to find Piers waiting for him. The sniper insists on making sure his Captain wasn't hurt during the meeting, in which case Chris is left to calm him down and prove that everything is fine. Nivanfield, second prompt from tumblr.


**The exact prompt from tumblr; An overprotective one where Chris comes home to find Piers sitting on a chair asking how the talk with Chris and Jake went. Piers checking Chris' body to make sure Jake didn't hurt him. Chris sensually calming Piers down.**

* * *

Chris stomped out the remnants of his cigarette before ascending the stairs to the porch. The situation with Jake had gone about how he expected, the kid was still upset over the whole incident and spent half the afternoon hollering obscenities that came dangerously close to giving the Captain a headache. Luckily things had calmed down by the end of it, if only barely. In the end, Chris was just happy to be home as he opened the door and slipped inside.

The darkly colored jacket was pulled free from his shoulders as he started a path toward the living room, only to pause the moment his eyes landed on Piers. The younger man eyed him thoroughly from his position in one of the chairs, sharp hazel irises skimmed over each feature, a mixture of anger and worry rolled into one.

"Piers, what are you-"

"You're late," Stern, tense. "How was it?"

Chris moved from the doorway to walk closer, footsteps slow as each movement was being observed. He just wanted to come home and relax after everything, he hadn't considered the ace would have actually waited around the entire time for him to return. He should have known better.

"Things went longer than planned."

The downwards curl already in place over the sniper's lips deepened, "You should have let me go with you." He'd been insistent the moment he found out about the arranged meeting, but it was something that was needed to be done alone. Piers hadn't kept quiet about it, and Chris practically had to turn his back and just go. Not that the ace hadn't followed him all the way out to the car, anyway; he always had been far too stubborn.

"Nothing bad happened, Piers." Nothing physical at least, though he couldn't expect it to end the same if he ever stumbled across Muller again. The kid had a short fuse when it came to his father.

"After what he did back in the underwater facility? Captain, he almost shot you!" Piers pushed himself up from the chair with quickened steps toward Chris that came to a halt only when he was inches away from the older man.

"Piers, everything went fine-"

"I don't believe that. For all I know, you could be covering for him out of the guilt you have for taking away his father! You had every reason to do what you did to Wesker, and Jake doesn't want to recognize that."

Chris sighed, "I wouldn't lie to you over this."

"I want to be sure of that," Piers was persistent, hands reaching out over the fabric of his lover's shirt, tugging at it until it raised slightly.

"Piers, what are you doing?" Not that Chris would normally complain, but the younger man had a focused furrow to his brow as the shirt was lifted over head and discarded to the side. Determination set itself inside hazel orbs as they scanned every lump of muscle, every contour around the Captain's body with hands that rubbed across the surface searching for any sign of pain or sensitivity.

"Making sure that son of a bitch didn't hurt you," Piers hadn't even glanced upward as he answered, still so intent on finding something, anything; bruises, scrapes, gashes. But, as far as he could see there were none. Firm hands fell atop his shoulders, a silent movement that was calling for his attention. Hazel eyes lifted to meet brown.

"See? All we did was talk." The tone was soft, ensuring.

Piers still didn't buy it as he rose back to his feet, causing the hands over his shoulders to fall away. "I haven't checked everywhere, there could be something I just can't see yet-"

"Piers." Chris pulled him closer by the loops around the band of his pants, "I'm all right."

"I want to be sure of that, just let me-" The sentence was cut short at the feeling of lips tracing over the span of his neck, sucking lightly against the skin. Piers inhaled sharply, "Captain-"

"It was just a conversation," Chris stated, breath dancing over surprisingly soft skin. He stepped forward, muscle bound body pressed tight to the sniper's lean frame that appeared so much smaller in comparison. The pressure had the ace taking a step behind him to refrain from losing his balance, then a second, a third; up until the backs of his legs met the chair he'd risen from and he fell into the seat with a soft grunt.

Piers wouldn't relent so easily, "I don't trust him." Fingers over his chest tugged at the fabric, seeking to remove it as the ace had previously done for Chris.

"You don't have to," A simple reply from the older man, hushed slightly by the skin his mouth pressed itself to. He parted away to pull at the shirt, slipping it free over his lover's head to toss it near his own. Calloused hands were at smooth sides, flipping the lean body over in the chair so the sniper's knees were on the cushion, newly bared chest against the back of the furniture facing away.

"If he hurt you…" An arm wove itself under his own, muscled front leant tight to his spine, making the sniper's skin tingle at the contact.

"He didn't." Chris heard a small huff from the man in his hold who remained as stubborn and overprotective as ever. He smiled, it was all sweet in its own right. The Captain craned his neck forward to allow the heated depths of his mouth to envelop an earlobe that had Piers shudder slightly at the sensation.

"I'll put a- Ngh," There was a hitch in the sniper's breathing the moment a strong hand cupped itself over the front of his fatigues, rubbing at the growing bulge. "Bullet, directly into- Ah!" A soft squeeze had Piers closing his eyes, head tilting backward to rest against the shoulder behind him as powerful hips pressed themselves to his backside, hard enough for him to feel the thick girth poke at him through both pairs of pants that separated them.

Chris traced along the formation of lobed flesh with his tongue, flicking across the sensitive tissue as his fingers released their hold over the bulge to reach for the belt and unhook it. The button and zipper were next, with them out of the way the bottoms were lowered over lean hips where they pooled with black boxers down around the knees which held the ace in his position. Chris lightly bit down, tugging at the lobe with his teeth that caused Piers to start squirming in his grip.

"Captain, this is serious!" The sniper whined, even as he tilted his head the moment that teasing tongue lowered itself back to his neck.

"Mhm," It was a mumble; a quiet hum, muffled by the skin Chris was nibbling at as he set out to undo his own fatigues and leave them to fall to his ankles.

"_Chris_," Piers was finding it harder to focus. "You're avoiding- Mmnng," The comment was cut short by fingers that prodded at his lips, slipping into the open tunnel while he was speaking to wet themselves on his saliva. They whirled around the cavity of his mouth, worming over the tongue that willingly flicked at them until they were coated enough to be retracted. Digits lowered themselves down to his pucker where they teased at the entrance, roaming just outside the tight space. "Captain, I'm trying to-" Piers gasped the moment the fingers finally pressed forward and hushed his words, edging themselves into the dark passage where they sought to prepare him for what was to come. They moved with slow, agonized motions that delved inward only to pause, rotate once, then pull out. It was a repetition that had Piers pressing himself back toward the fingers invading him; willing them to go_ faster_, to dig _deeper_.

Chris couldn't help but smile at the reaction, mouth curving against the exposed neck before placing a kiss to the skin. The arm he'd placed over his lover's chest tightened its hold and drew Piers in closer, just enough to keep the sniper from moving around too much.

Piers groaned as he raised a hand to twine his fingers through his Captain's dark brown locks, clutching a hold in the strands of hair the harder the man sucked along his neck. The digits inside him twisted playfully, causing his body to jerk under the administrations. Chris was doing everything intentionally to quiet him down and he knew it, but it didn't stop him from enjoying every bit of it.

Chris pulled his hand back to help guide himself toward the heated orifice that waited to eagerly swallow his length. The cock head grazed at the opening, and he felt it twitch at the contact as he began to slide himself in.

Piers was a mess now, all complaints torn from his throat and replaced with a drawn out moan as his eyes rolled to the back of their sockets the moment Chris was nestled inside all the way, sac snuggled comfortably against the cheeks of his ass. He felt the thick girth pulse inside of him as he was fully impaled, and he clenched his muscles around the length as though it would force it in deeper. Chris placed his freed hand over a hip, using it as leverage as he pulled himself out only to thrust back in with an audible grunt.

The bubbled ass before him was curved in just the right way to fit perfectly against Chris with every movement, the shape couldn't have been sculpted any better. The Captain set himself to a gradually quickening pace that had him ramming toward that sensitive spot inside that would turn his lover into mush.

Piers was vocal with every pump into his stretched channel, soft whimpers fell from parted lips in a lovely iteration. The hand at his hip moved again, it reached around to close over his swollen cock where it jerked across the skin in fast successions that were perfectly timed with every thrust forward. The ace tightened his fingers, unintentionally tugging at the hair woven between them, but his lover paid little attention to it, focused much more on satisfying them both.

Chris felt Piers quiver in his arms at the treatment, each plunge into that heated canal sent ripples of pleasure through them both. They were getting desperate, sweat glistened over the hues of their skin, adding a saltier taste to the Captain's tongue as he lapped at the ace's throat. Every thrust gained a harder force to it as he pounded his cock into the body he held in his arms, causing the sounds from the younger man to raise several notches in volume. Chris loosened his hold on Piers to allow him more freedom to work with his movements, and the bubbled ass ground back against him almost immediately; meeting every jerk of the Captain's hips with his own. The sound of slapping flesh mingled with the noises that escaped both their throats as their bodies worked themselves closer to the edge.

Piers spasmed back against him with an outcry, and Chris pumped his hand faster the moment cum started to ooze from the ace's tip, urging him to squirt more as the Captain continued his pace in search of his own release. The walls tightening around him had his cock twitch, dwindling near his climax where he worked his body into overtime, hips pounding into the ass before him until he felt his own build up, balls clenching as he spilled his seed deep into his lover's bowels.

Both of the men breathed in heavy pants, bodies still joined together as they relaxed in the afterglow. Piers had his eyes closed as he rested his weight against the muscular chest behind him. Chris released his grip over the softening cock to snake his arm around the sniper's body, joining it with the other one to pull the younger man even closer. All the while he ignored the sticky coating that covered his palm.

"Believe me now?" The Captain asked as he placed his chin on the ace's shoulder, slipping himself out from inside the ring of muscle.

The ace hummed, "I've been facing away from you this whole time, I still haven't gotten to look at the rest of you for any marks yet."

"Piers…" Chris chuckled, the younger man certainly was persistent. "_Really_?"

Piers sighed, "I guess so. You definitely tried hard to make your point." He relented at last.

"If that's all it takes for you to listen, soldier, I may have to do this more often." The older man teased.

The sniper's lips curved at the edges to form a smile, "That doesn't sound so bad, Captain."


End file.
